koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires/DLC
DLC scenarios have so far added the following staff made edit characters into the game: *Zhuge-tan *Gao Shun *Yan Liang *Wen Chou *Ji Ling *Yan Yan *Shamoke *Wen Yang *Zhuge Ke *King Duosi *Zhang Bao *Chen Gong *Tian Feng *Fa Zheng *Li Ru *Cao Xiong *Elenmia *Ahui-nan *King Mulu *Zhuge Jin *Ju Shou *Sun Yu *Dong Cheng *Wang Zifu *Wu Shi *Wu Zilan *Wu Tu-ko *Wu Tugu Pre-order Bonus Pre-ordering the game in Japan rewards consumers with three downloadable serial codes for edit characters. Dw7empires-preorder-Zhaoyun.PNG|Dynasty Warriors 6 Zhao Yun parts Dw7empires-preorder-Diaochan.PNG|Dynasty Warriors 6 Diaochan parts Dw7empires-preorder-nobunyaga.jpg|Nobunyaga Oda parts PlayStation Mascots Edit character parts based on SCEJ mascots Toro and Kuro. ;Cost *Free (JP) Dw7empires-scejmascot-toro.jpg|Toro costume for Males Dw7empires-scejmascot-kuro.jpg|Kuro costume for Females Hiromu Arakawa Designs Edit character parts based on the Sangokushi Spirits versions of Lu Bu and Gan Ning. ;Cost *Free (JP) Sangokushi_Spirits_Gan_Ning_Costume_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Spirits Gan Ning costume Sangokushi_Spirits_Lu_Bu_Costume_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Spirits Lu Bu costume Dw7empires-sangokushispirits-message.jpg|Hiromu Arakawa and Jun Tokoh commentary Japanese Game Magazine Collaborations Dengeki PlayStation Mascot Purchase the November 29th issue of Dengeki PlayStation to obtain edit character parts of the magazine's mascot, Politan. Male characters have the normal yellow-colored Politan while female characters can wear a blue-colored version. V Jump Weapon Skin Starting on November 22nd, players can obtain a sword and hook weapon skin with a V Jump design motif for free. Its attack power will overpower all other swords if leveled up. Famitsu Weapon Skin Purchase the November 29th issue of Weekly Famitsu to obtain a new weapon skin for the siege spear. Players may then purchase it at any available weapon shop in the game. DW7E-DLC-Dengeki_PlayStation_Mascot.png|Politan costumes DW7E-DLC-V_Jump_Weapon_Skin.png|V Jump Sword DW7E-DLC-Famitsu_Weapon_Skin.png|Famitsu Rocket Edit Armor Set 1 Edit parts for male and female characters. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) DW7E Male DLC Costume_01.png|Roaring Warrior of the Nine Heavens DW7E Female DLC Costume 01.png|Graceful Warrior of the Nine Heavens Edit Armor Set 2 Male and female edit parts based on the "Grand Armor" and "Heavy Armor" sets respectively from Dynasty Warriors 5. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) DW7E-DLC-Set02-01.jpg| DW7E-DLC-Set02-02.jpg| Edit Armor Set 3 Edit parts for male and female characters created with an intellectual image. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Costume_Set_4_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_4_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 4 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Costume_Set_5_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_5_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 5 Male edit parts modeled on Lu Zhìshen, and female parts modeled on Hu Sanniang, from Water Margin. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Costume_Set_6_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_6_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 6 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Costume_Set_7_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_7_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 7 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Costume_Set_8_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_8_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Armor Set 8 Revamped male and female edit parts from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Costume_Set_9_-_Male_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Costume_Set_9_-_Female_(DW7E_DLC).jpg| Edit Accessory Set 1 Accessory parts for both genders. #Male and female accessory slot 1 parts: under rim glasses, eye mole, mouth mole, small glasses #Male and female accessory slot 2 parts: ogre horn, goggles, headphones, headband #Male only accessory slot 2 parts: short mustache, goatee #Female only accessory slot 2 parts: braid wig, side wave wig ;Cost *Free (JP) Dw7empires-dlc03-access01.jpg|Mouth mole and side wave wig Dw7empires-dlc03-access02.jpg|Small glasses Dw7empires-dlc03-access03.jpg|Eye mole and headphones Edit Accessory Set 2 Accessory parts for both genders. #Male and female accessory slot 1 parts: bear facepaint #Male and female accessory slot 2 parts: mask armor, leaf, bat wing, silk hat #Male only accessory slot 1 parts: kumadori facepaint, skull facepaint, tears facepaint, phoenix facepaint, tiger facepaint #Female only accessory slot 1 parts: heart facepaint, cat facepaint, sunglasses, dragon facepaint, qilin facepaint ;Cost *Free (JP) Accessory_Set_4_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Skull facepaint and bat wings Accessory_Set_5_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sunglasses and silk hat Accessory_Set_6_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Kumadori facepaint and mask armor Edit Accessory Set 3 Accessory parts for both genders. #Male and female accessory slot 1 parts: monocle, eyepatch, sunglasses, bandage, twirly cheek paint #Male and female accessory slot 2 parts: goat horns, cat, cat ears #Male only accessory slot 2 parts: sideburns, handlebar mustache #Female only accessory slot 2 parts: ribbon, twintail extensions ;Cost *Free (JP) Accessory_Set_7_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Sunglasses and sideburns Accessory_Set_8_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Bandage and twintail extensions Extra Scenario 1 Scenario taking place during the year 234, surrounding Zhuge Liang's last battle at Wuzhang Plains. ;Cost *Free (JP) Extra Scenario 2 Original battle between Dian Wei, Gan Ning and Zhang Fei to test their mettle. They wonder if Lu Bu would join their conflict or side against them. Also includes new interior: Warrior's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) Extra Scenario 3 Two scenarios. The first is a retelling of the Fan Castle conflict. The other is an original scenario of Yuan Shao prevailing at Guandu and Cao Cao defending himself at Xuchang. ;Cost *Free (JP) Dw7empires-dlc03-scenario01.jpg|Battle of Fan Castle Dw7empires-dlc03-scenario02.jpg|Conquerors of Northern China Extra Scenario 4 Two scenarios. The first, Clash of Warlords (Historical scenario) - after Dong Zhuo's death, those who suported him battle to see who become next Ruler. The second, Cao Family Separated (What-If scenario) - after Cao Cao died, Cao Pi, Zhi & Zhang form their own factions. ;Cost *Free (JP) Extra Scenario 5 This new scenario features a gathering of famous strategists such as Guo Jia, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, and Sima Yi. Also includes new interior: Wiseman's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) Extra Scenario 6 Two scenarios. The first is a retelling of Ma Chao's historic battle with Cao Cao at Tong Gate. The second scenario is a what-if story revolving around the Yellow Turbans winning against the armies of the Han Dynasty. ;Cost *Free (JP) Extra Scenario 7 Two scenarios. The first one is based on Gongsun Yuan's revolt against Jin. The other is a what-if stage featuring Zhou Yu's attempt at executing his Two Kingdoms ploy by forcing Liu Zhang to surrender to Wu. ;Cost *Free (JP) Dw7empires-dlc05-scenario01.jpg|Gongsun Yuan's Rebellion Dw7empires-dlc05-scenario02.jpg|Two Kingdoms Ploy Extra Scenario 8 Two scenarios. The first is set during Cao Cao's early years of expansion in 196. The other is an original scenario in which the conspirators for Cao Cao's assassination raise their arms against him. Yuan Shao and others answer the call to overthrow Cao Cao with a simultaneous assault from the north. ;Cost *Free (JP) Dw7empires-dlc06-scenario01.jpg|Cao Cao's Debut Dw7empires-dlc06-scenario02.jpg|Loyal Vassals of the Han Extra Scenario 9 Features a new alliance battle inspired by the benevolence fame. Also includes new interior: Saint's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) Extra Scenario 10 Features a new alliance battle inspired by the order fame. Also includes new interior: Austere Man's Mansion. ;Cost *Free (JP) Extra Scenario 11 Two scenarios. The first one focuses on Guanqiu Jian's Revolt and the other is an alternate scenario involving the Yuan family. ;Cost *Free (JP) Fantasy Set New castle interior option for strategy rooms, new weapon skin, and new scenario; "Illusion Alliance Battle". The Three Kingdoms figures join forces in the north to fight a mysterious force assembling in the south. This unknown army consists of exclusive edit characters based on historical or mythical figures from various folklore. *Dellingr *Eitri *Brokkr *Elizabeth *Vlad *Beyla *Byggvir *Týr *Hlín *Warenga *Ankt ;Cost *200 yen (JP) FantasySetDLC-Strategy Room01.jpg|Fantasy Strategy Room FantasySetDLC-Strategy Room02.jpg|Fantasy Strategy Room 2 FantasySetDLC-Weapon.jpg|Trishula weapon skin Water Margin Set New castle interior option for strategy rooms, new weapon skin, and new scenario; "Oath of Heaven's Will". ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Interior_Room_4_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Water Margin Strategy Room Interior_Room_5_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Western Tavern Strategy Room Twin_Swords_Weapon_Skin_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Twin Swords weapon skin School Set New castle interior option for strategy rooms, new weapon skin, and new scenario; "Strongest Decision Battle". ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Interior_Room_6_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|School Strategy Room Interior_Room_7_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Western Castle Strategy Room Sword_%26_Hooked_Dagger_Weapon_Skin_(DW7E_DLC).jpg|Twin Swords weapon skin Update 1.01 Japan only. *Allows players to change starting factions in the Gathering of Heroes scenario. *Fixes bug after winning region defense battles. *Fixes bug that prevents generals from being promoted while the player's officer limit is full. *Adjusts the costs of using tactics. Update 1.02 Japan only. *Increases player's officer limit from 20 to 40. *Adds the options of unlocking all other equipment and animals. *Reduces the amount of points needed to unlock all weapons from 20,000 to 7,000. *Changes the Appoint command to Appoint & Dismiss. *Removes monthly turn cost of visiting towns. *Grants relationship building commands a chance to remove the dissatisfaction status from any officer. *Allows sworn siblings and spouses to appear in skirmishes. *Enables players to change the camera view during the strategy phase. *Prevents ally generals with the Atrocity fame from deserting players who have the same fame. *Adjusts the success rate of capturing generals in two ways. **Officers within the deepest parts of enemy territory now have a 100% chance of being captured. **Officers with less than 1,000 troops have a higher chance of being caught within enemy territory. *Adjusts the effects of Volley and Fire Volley. *Adds the option of stopping Online Play. *Forces clients in Online Play to use host's equipment. *Adjusts the probability of hearing quotes in events and battles. *Causes voice pitches for edit characters to take effect during event scenes. *Resorts the background music list. *Fixes freezing bug during battles and visits from envoys. *Fixes bug that sometimes nullifies the effects of treasure bases. *Fixes bug that prevents staff-made edit characters from visiting if players reject them. *Fixes more visible bugs. Category:Downloadable Content